


L'ultima Alba

by KuromiAkira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: In lontananza, quell'ultima alba sembrava ormai un'immagine incorniciata che misteriosamente sbiadiva poco a poco alla sua vista, come il ricordo labile di un sogno appena svegli, per cui rimase fermo per godersela fino all'ultimo istante.





	

Il buio della notte avvolgeva placidamente la grande metropoli, sopra cui regnava un silenzio quasi insopportabile.  
La città era ancora addormentata, nonostante i pochi individui che dovevano dirigersi a lavoro a quell'ora, e che stavano attraversando pigramente le lunghe strade illuminate con auto progettate per non emettere alcun rumore.  
Nella piccola stanza di uno degli appartamenti, la quiete era spezzata dai rumorosi, profondi ma discontinui respiri di un anziano uomo sdraiato su un letto dalle coperte rosse e pesanti.  
Aveva il volto emaciato costellato da macchie scure, le labbra secche e socchiuse, i radi capelli chiari schiacciati dal cuscino e gli occhi serrati.  
Era debole, doveva fare un grande sforzo per inspirare l'aria: sentiva le vie respiratorie quasi ostruite, e un peso sul petto. I muscoli, ormai consumati dal tempo, dolevano a ogni minimo movimento.  
La luce dell'abat-jour era fioca e tremolante, a malapena illuminava la figura dell'uomo, come se le sue funzioni stessero per estinguersi insieme alla vita del suo proprietario.  
Dopo ore di rassegnata attesa, l'uomo spalancò gli occhi improvvisamente. Le iridi blu schizzarono con una certa urgenza verso sinistra, dove la figura di una giovane donna, accomodata su una sedia accanto al suo letto a sonnecchiare, gli impediva di osservare una finestra chiusa.  
L'anziano mosse appena la mano, raccogliendo le poche forze che possedeva, corrucciando lievemente la fronte per le fitte che quel movimento gli procurò.  
\- La finestra - rantolò, con voce roca e bassa.  
La donna si ridestò di colpo nell'udire la sua voce, spaventata. Dopo un istante di stordimento, abbassò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quello quasi supplichevole del padrone di casa.  
\- Per favore, - continuò lui, il dolore che gli causava parlare era palese nei suoi occhi, - apri la finestra. -  
La giovane esitò, poi si alzò per spalancare i vetri e le persiane, svelando quella notte quieta e stellata.  
\- È ancora buio... - osservò lei, con voce preoccupata, come se si stesse chiedendo il motivo di quella richiesta.  
L'uomo tenne lo sguardo fisso alla volta celeste, rimanendo immobile per parecchi minuti prima che il cielo iniziasse a schiarirsi e il sole facesse capolino verso l'orizzonte.  
Entrambi osservarono nascita del nuovo giorno, e l'anziano sorrise soddisfatto. Chiuse gli occhi quando la luce iniziò a farsi troppo intensa ed esalò l'ultimo respiro con serenità.  
La donna si avvicinò piano, gli rimboccò le coperte prima di andare a chiamare gli altri.  
\- Riposi in pace, signor Prompto - sussurrò, in tono quasi solenne.

Tutto attorno a lui era bianco e silente.  
In lontananza, quell'ultima alba sembrava ormai un'immagine incorniciata che misteriosamente sbiadiva poco a poco alla sua vista, come il ricordo labile di un sogno appena svegli, per cui rimase fermo per godersela fino all'ultimo istante. Seduto apparentemente sul nulla, Prompto teneva le braccia dai muscoli tonici poggiate sulle ginocchia.  
Il corpo aveva smesso di dolere, di essere pesante e rigido. Si passò la mano sui capelli ora folti. Il volto pieno di lentiggini era ora di una salutare tinta rosata.  
Era improvvisamente ringiovanito, tornato ai suoi vent'anni, ma non se ne preoccupò.  
Quando anche l'immagine del sole svanì, abbassò la testa, sospirando malinconico.  
In quel momento sentì il peso di una schiena pesare sulla propria.  
Quella presenza era improvvisa, ma subito familiare: poteva benissimo immaginarsi il corpo esile del Principe Noctis, i capelli scuri e spettinati, il volto dai lineamenti delicati e l'espressione tranquilla. Prompto sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi quel momento atteso da tantissimi anni.  
\- Allora... - esordì il nuovo arrivato, piegandosi appena all'indietro quasi come per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione. La voce era calma, dolce, profonda. Come l'aveva sempre ricordata. - Com'è andata? -  
\- Alla grande! - replicò il biondo allegramente, seppur la voce gli tremasse dall'emozione.  
\- Bene - commentò Noctis, semplicemente.  
\- Sono diventato fotografo - gli rivelò l'amico, guardandosi attorno. Tutto continuava a essere bianco, ma nella sua mente si figurò paesaggi della loro giovinezza. - Ho viaggiato per tutto il globo, fotografando ogni cosa. Ho immortalato la rinascita del mondo, anno dopo anno. Sono diventato parecchio famoso, per questo, sai? - rivelò tutto d'un fiato, agitato.  
\- Più dell'essere stato al fianco del Principe durante il suo viaggio? - domandò l'altro con una risata, facendo ridere l'amico a sua volta.  
\- Anche per quello, Vostra Maestà! - lo prese in giro Prompto, sorridendo ancora.  
Ci fu poi un istante di silenzio, i due rimasero immobili. Poi il fotografo continuò: - Ho preso l'abitudine di svegliarmi prima dell'alba, per poter vedere il sole sorgere. Da quel giorno per ogni giorno della mia vita. E ogni volta i miei pensieri andavano a te... - confessò, il tono si incrinò nel pronunciare l'ultima frase.  
Il Principe rimase in silenzio, come se si sentisse colpevole. Sfregò il pollice contro le punte dell'indice e del medio della mano sinistra, nervosamente.  
\- Sono contento di aver potuto vedere un'ultima alba, prima di andarmene... - mormorò infine Prompto.  
\- Sei stato felice? -  
Noctis gli fece la fatidica domanda. Quella più importante per lui, quella che aveva rivolto a tutti quelli che l'avevano raggiunto nel corso degli anni. La felicità dei suoi amici era ciò per cui aveva dato la vita. Attese con ansia la risposta, che arrivò solo dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, ma senza insicurezze.  
\- Sì. È stata dura, ci sono stati tanti di quei casini, tanto da risistemare. Abbiamo dovuto risollevarci, riprenderci da tutto quello che era successo. Ma alla fine sì: sono soddisfatto della vita che ho avuto. Ho vissuto a testa alta, come ci avevi detto di fare. -  
\- Bene. Ne sono felice - sentenziò il Principe, sollevandosi con uno slancio.  
Prompto si voltò quasi allarmato dalla mancanza del contatto fisico, e finalmente lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Noctis, col corpo ventenne, lo guardava sereno.  
Dietro di lui lady Lunafreya, Re Regis, Clarus Amicitia, e Gladio e Ignis, che se n'erano andati qualche anno prima di lui. Erano tutti lì, ad attenderlo.  
Noctis, ancora in piedi davanti a lui, gli tese la mano.  
\- Sei pronto ad andare, Prom? - domandò sorridendo.  
Il ragazzo lo osservò ancora, quel volto che non vedeva da troppo tempo. Pensò che sarebbe potuto davvero scoppiare a piangere, ma si ricordò che non era più necessario: erano finalmente tutti insieme, ora.  
Sorride e sollevò il braccio, accettando quella mano e sollevandosi a sua volta.  
\- Certo. - Fu la sua risposta, stringendo forte l'arto del suo migliore amico. - Andiamo. -


End file.
